imotwomfandomcom-20200224-history
User blog:PuTRiangle/The Man behind the mask...
Once, in the land known to many as Inotia, A man named ShookShook worked happily in his shop on the beach. He was a cobbler and everyone came to him for their shoe work and repairs that needed done. Though they never knew his secret that he held onto with everything he had. He had a love for the widowed queen that was unlike any other, and visited her every day. After all, they grew up together. But one day, when he approached the palace, he noticed things weren’t as they normally were. The maids and servants were cleaning and preparing the palace for something and he didn’t understand. He continued on inside the palace with a single flower in his hand for he decided that this would be the day he would finally ask her for her hand. Upon approaching the queen she hugged him tightly and spoke with a voice of an angel and explained to him that the night before she was betrothed to an unknown ruler and they were to be wed in the morning. Broken hearted, the man dropped the flower, and walked out without another word. But what he didn’t know, was the secret of the ruler she was betrothed to… The news spread quickly throughout the land of the queen’s happiness with her new husband. And the man quickly had enough. He locked the doors to his tiny shack and refused to open them for anyone, no matter what the pay or circumstance. Days later, the man finally opened his shack to the public again after the publicity of the marriage had ceased to be heard. He took a walk along the shore not too far from his shack when he heard an unfamiliar sound, and the ground shook. This was unlike the normal outbreaks of war found along the beach; it was unlike anything he had ever seen… He decided he had nothing else to loose… and so he went to find out what it was. After minutes of walking he froze when he saw ice shoot up into the air unlike anything a mage could’ve conjured. He peaked from behind a rock formation to see a large turtle like creature in chains with a crown atop its head, and he knew the crown the moment he saw it. It belonged to his beloved queen. He ran to stop the beast when he saw the king and ducked behind a pile of wood. The king then spoke with a heartless laugh and a smirk on his face. “Such a shame for the queen to be dead, especially after just getting married… Just like all the others you were, though you are special. A beautiful mage, so you get to belong in this beastly form for the rest of you existence.” And with that, Shookshook had heard enough, and went to save the queen, not realizing it was too late for her. The king turned instantly upon hearing his heavy foot tread and pulled his sword, and with a blow to the face, the cobbler was out like a light…. … … … Days later the cobbler awoke and saw he was in his shack again and heard a knock on the door, he stood and saw the horrid sight of the scar on his face from the king’s sword. He traced it gently remembering the queen and the turtle, and answered the door. There stood a ranger with a package in his hands and he gave it to the cobbler. “I’m sorry for your loss sir… We… all lost something… but you the most…” Said the ranger. The cobbler quickly opened the box praying for it not to be what he already knew it was, and he pulled out the crown slowly as the ranger silently walked away. “Wait…” Spoke the cobbler. He slowly took off his boots he had worked his whole life to perfect, and he handed them to the ranger. “These boots… are special. They will make you faster. They will come in handy on your journey.” He then turned silently and went into his shack and he knew things would never be the same… Epilogue: Days later the word was heard about what happened to the wretched king, the guardian of the beach, the chief, stopped his reign with a blow to the head with his staff. The chief was the last of his ancient people of his village and had nothing left to loose in his eyes. To the people, he was a hero. Shookshook wears a mask to cover his scar made by the king’s blade on that cruel, unfaithful day. He never wanted to remember it… But he also never wanted to forget. The expression painted onto the mask fully shows his emotions he feels since the queen’s death, that way, he will never have to explain to anyone, they will already know. The beads of turquoise hanging from the sides are a reminder of the chief who did justice to the king that day and who he will never forget. And the heart, hanging alone from the left ear, dipped and hand made from gold, will forever be a reminder of who he loved… masked man1.jpg Category:Blog posts